


The Price Of Art

by FlungOutOfSpaceBelivet



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Art, Dominance, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlungOutOfSpaceBelivet/pseuds/FlungOutOfSpaceBelivet
Summary: Therese is dirty after an art project and someone needs to clean her up.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	The Price Of Art

Painting Carol was always both easy and hard.

The harsh lines which formed the structure of her face to the soft delicate lines of her curled hair which frames her face to perfection. Red was the only colour that would finish the painting, which just did.  
Red was Carols colour.  
Standing back to observe the work that the young brunette had just created, patting down her skirt and wiping the stray hairs out of her face lead to accidentally wiping a smudge on red paint across her nose and cheek while smiling. This had only contributed to the mess that she was covered in.  
There was paint stained all over her body, from her head to her toes. A soft click of the front door pulls Therese from her trance from looking at the now completed portrait as a brighter smile forms on her paint stained face. 

Therese makes her way towards the front of the house occasionally slipping on the wooden floorboards due to her thick socks. Therese was determined to reach the door to great Carol. The blonde at the door had already hung up her signature fur coat and was waiting by the door with her arms out already expecting the brunette to greet her  
Therese smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her head in the taller woman's chest. 

Her arms wrapped around Therese's smaller body as her slender hand laced in her shorter brown hair, stroking and playing with it softly.  
“ Such a good girl you are. “ Carol practically purred. “ Already so needy when I just walked through the door.”  
She gave a small chuckle before pulling her away slowly and holding her chin up with her hand. Her smile soon faded away and was replaced with a frown. 

“ Baby you are filthy” Carol clicked her tongue before placed her hands on Therese's shoulders and gently pushed her back as she inspected Therese's body up and down.

“I know… I'm sorry…” Therese was quick to put her head down and fidget a little with her dirty skirt covered in paint. Therese refused to lift her head to meet Carols grey eyes. 

“You do understand that i have to clean you now… with the mess you have made… it better not be over my furniture.” Carol walked from the door frame into the main room where Therese just was. The brunette followed slowly behind and hid behind the wall which she stopped. Carol sighed when she reached the painting from only moments ago.

“ Darling it is extremely hard for me to stay cross at you when you do things like this. Come here.” Therese did as she was told and slowly made her way closer towards Carol.  
Carol moved back and sat down on the couch opposite from the painting as she patted her lap softly. Therese followed her command as she sat in her lap, without question. Therese, now straddling Carol looked her up then down. Her eyes soon followed to Carols chest.  
Therese gasped.  
Carol raised a brow and followed her green eyes towards her own chest. Red paint was smeared across her dress. 

“ My sweet girl you've ruined me with your paint.” Carol paused before sighing.” I think this deserves a punishment.... Do you think you need to punished?” she growled softly, standing up whilst picking Therese up with her. 

She only nodded.

“ Use your words. I won't tell you again” Carol snapped. 

“ Yes i do deserve your punishments please…” Therese hid her head in the crook of her neck while she walked to the shared bedroom. Carol placed Therese down on the bed so she was sitting up. “ Stay here Darling” Carol winked before turning around to go into the main bathroom and started to run the bath for the two of them. She came back towards her without a trace of a smile on her face. 

“ Stand up. “ Carol commanded. Therese did and waited patiently. Carol came closer to the point where Therese could smell her perfume. She untucked Therese's blouse from her skirt. She slowly undid each button hesitating when she had undone them all .Carol pulled her shirt off and threw into the clothes hamper close by. 

“ Look at how filthy you got.” Carol hesitated looking Therese up and down smirking. Carol ran her hands over Therese's shoulders to cup her clothed breasts. A moan threatened to leave Therese's mouth due to the contact. Carol pulled her hands away and smirked at the reaction. 

“ Look at how filthy you’ve gotten me.“ She looked down at her stained dress and sighed.

“I’ll have to clean you now but you will be punished you naughty girl” Therese looked up at her wide eyes and shook my head just a little in protest she could already feel how wet she was from Carols words, she wouldn't know if her body could take her punishments. Carol only rolled her eyes and stripped me off my skirt.

“ I’m going to pretend you didn't do that. “ She scolded and lifted one of my legs up, then the other to remove the skirt from me her. Whilst having Therese like that carol also removed her stockings. Carol stepped back to observe her lover in nothing but her undergarments, something caught her eye.

“ Looks like you’re dirty elsewhere baby girl… now tell me… did I do this to you? “ Her grey eyes staring at her underwear which was visibly soaked the way through. A red tint covered Therese's face as she shut her legs in embarrassment and away from Carols gaze. 

Carol hit Therese's legs. “ Don't you dare.” 

Caught in shock Therese's eyes widened, the excitement continued to pool between her legs. Therese's breath hitched slightly. “ You did answer me… Therese “ Carol placed a finger on Therese's wet panties while she raised a brow. Therese quivered under Carols touch. 

“ I...uh… yes” Therese looked away flustered. 

“ Don't be shy darling… I want to know how I can make you feel.” Carol purred, turning her attention towards the bathroom she smiled. “ Stay here. Don’t move.” As Carol walked towards the bathroom she untied her own tight brown dress in the process.  
Therese was nervous, more than nervous, she was excited. Horny and excited. The sound of running water stopped as the sound of Carols humming voice started. Carol came back into the room wearing nothing. Therese squirmed.

“ Mmm Do you like what you see?” Therese couldn't process a sentence, she kept her legs clamped shut. Therese's eyes began to wander, starting at Carols nipples. Her eyes trailed down her body as her eyes were met with the wetness between her legs. Did Therese do that? Her face went red which contributed to the paint on her face.  
Carol stalked towards the young nervous girl, her long legs seducing along the way. “I believe you've got too many clothes on darling” Carol stopped directly in front of the brunette, Carol brought her chin up to make Therese face her. Her red lips now dangerously close to Therese's. The brunettes eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. 

“Touch me please…” Therese whimpered. Carol pulled back which lead to Therese to whimper again. Carol snicked “ You are enjoying this too much dear. That's not how a punishment works.” Carol unclasped Therese's bra and hooked her fingers around the band of her panties pulling them down to expose Therese's need.  
Therese was throbbing.

“ It’s probably about time to get you cleaned hmm?” Carol held onto Therese's hand before leading her towards the bathtub. Carols body was always perfect, perfect with clothes but absolutely stunning without. Carol stopped just before they reached the tub. She put one leg in before the other, moaning as she did. Therese watched.

“ Come here darling, the water is divine.” 

Therese followed straddling carol and moaning herself as her body hit the water. The feeling was almost too much for Therese, she began to rock her hips already desperate for touch. Carol raised a brow. “ What do you want?”  
Therese looked down at both of their wet bodies so close together.

“ I want you…: She mumbled.

“ Louder sweetheart “ Carol traced her nail along Therese's breasts and down to her stomach. 

“ Carol i need you “ Therese mumbled a little louder. Carols finger went lower to draw lazy circles on her inner thigh. Therese squeaked.

“ You need to speak louder.” Carol stopped her movements.

“ I need you to fuck me.” Therese moaned loudly as she thrusted into Carols hand. Carol smirked. “ Good girl.” 

Carols finger now traced along her wet lips and circled her clit. “ You're so wet for me” Carol purred as Therese moaned uncontrollably in her lap. “ Please, i need more.” Therese begged.  
Carol chuckled before slowly entering a finger into her needing wet hole. Therese squirmed on top of her, rocking her hips backwards and forwards riding her. 

“ I guess you're being a good girl and taking me so well, do you want more?” Therese could only nod. Carol smirked as she entered two more fingers while spreading up her pace of thrusting. 

“Do you like that? Do I feel good inside you?” Carol brought her thumb to trace her clit in small circles as she thrusted. Therese brought her hands to the side of carols face to kiss her hard. Moaning into her mouth Therese began to shake. Carol smirked.  
“ Does my baby girl want to cum? Hmm? “ Carol bit Therese's lower lip. “Yes…” 

“Cum..” Carol demanded before speeding up her pace. Therese couldn't take it anymore, her body collapsed in complete pleasure by the blondes fingertips. Therese cried into carols mouth as she ride out her well deserved orgasm. “Such a good little girl… cumming so hard for me like that.” Therese moaned spent in carols lap. Carol removed her fingers and licked them clean moaning at the taste. 

“ Now sweetheart… you left me all dirty. I need you to clean me up” Carol smirked.


End file.
